Let Me Entertain You, Quietly
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Viola has been given a task to entertain Redd White's secretary. She is freaked out by Viola, but they both like to give pain. April x Viola set before GS1.


Title: Let Me Entertain You, Quietly

Pairing: April x Viola

Notes: Been wanting to do an April/Viola fic for a while now and I've finally done it. I posted this at the Kink meme so people might recognize this fic from there. I might extend this some more.

Let Me Entertain You, Quietly

Viola Cadaverini was expecting someone in the office today. The leader of Bluecorp, Redd White's secretary to be precise. Today her grandfather requested her entertain the woman for a while. He wished to speak to White alone. He wanted no secretary to disturb his meeting. Especially a flirty one that would distract their opinion. Viola had arranged freshly baked cookies snuggled up together in a basket. Besides it was a basket of humble fruits. The lady could enjoy them quietly. The lady was a walking bubblegum with hearts on her jacket. Her white skirt was up too high and her pink jacket was cropped too low for her bouncy rack.

"Hi there," the woman said to Viola. They shook hands as Viola's lips were sealed. "I'm April May, you must be Viola."

"Yes I am," Viola said in a soft, slow and low voice.

April had a cute voice to match with that cute face, but it wasn't enough for a good first impression – she looked like a slut. Her eyes widened as she walked to the bench. "Oh those cookies look nice," April said oogling them. "Can I have some?"

"Of course," Viola told April who sat in her seat. "Enjoy them quietly," she sniggered. Viola was never good at engaging in conversation unless it involved a death threat. "Is there anything else I can get you? You seem... thirsty?"

"Oh do you have any iced coffee?" April asked in a sincere tone of a sweet teenager.

"I have coffee," Viola replied, then giggled, "I have it hot."

April blushed and giggled back. "Oh that sounds kinky."

"... I'll get you some coffee."

"Okay then."

"Stay still," Viola requested. "If you touch anything I will have to tie you up." Viola left a distinct giggle and fled from the room. The kitchen gave a dark blue tint on the white walls. Viola opened the glowing fridge and collected a jug of ice. She prepared April's cup with instant coffee, two tea spoons of sugar and a pinch of cannabis. Cannabis would give the coffee more of a unique kick. As she waited for the kettle to boil, Viola placed a tiny cup of milk onto a tray with the ice besides it. Now she just had to wait in silence. The kettle reached a hundred degrees and Viola poured some hot water in the mug.

Viola knew that April would disobey her. It didn't matter anyway since she was going to entertain her. She picked up the tray and appeared into the office again. April was tip-toeing around the room with curious eyes on the books.

"I told you to stay still," Viola said. April faced her, then gasped. "Anyway, you're coffee and ice are ready. I'll put them on my desk."

"Oh sorry Viola." Viola was intrigued to hear April's excuse. "You sure have a nice office and your cookies are good. Thanks for the coffee and ice." The speed of her voice was quick, and emphasized panic. All of a sudden, April just became twice as adorable. She didn't really care if it was just faking it.

"I guess I'll have to tie you up then?" Viola suggested. "By the way your voice is... cute."

Dumbfounded April asked, "Viola, are you hitting on me?"

"Not yet," replied Viola. "I can if you want me to. Take a seat April. We can talk, quietly."

"I don't know why, but I think I like the sound of this!" April tip-toed back into her chair as Viola sat on the opposite chair. "So what should we gossip about?" April asked in excitement. "You can go first."

Viola faced the floor and had her arms folded. "So tell me April, do you like pain?" Her head was shaking as she spoke. All she left April to see was a grin on her face. She was fascinated with her answer.

"Sorry, you have to speak up a bit," April requested. "I can't quite hear you."

"Do you like... pain?" Viola hoped April could hear her this time.

"No not really, "April replied. "Sometimes I like to give naughty boys some pain if you know what I mean?" April chuckled.

"You prefer to give rather than to receive," Viola confirmed. "I like that. I like to give naughty boys pain too."

"Looks like we have something in common," April said. She slurped down some coffee and placed the cup down. "So how do you like to give pain?" Her eyes were twitching, her awkwardness was disguised by her bubbly voice and her body felt tense – exactly how Viola wanted her to be. She licked her lips at April's question; and that made April lose more sense of comfort.

"I like to scar their stomach with pretty patterns."

"What kind of patterns?" April seemed dazed, her lost eyes were circulating around the room. As if she wanted to escape the conversation but she had no choice but to listen. Forcing herself to become engaged April chewed on some ice.

"Floral patterns," Viola whispered. "They look ever more beautiful when the blood drools all over the skin."

"Right..." The swear glistened on her face and her childish eyes had melted away. In a swift moment, Viola grabbed her hand and dragged her upper body onto the table.

Her hands massaged her chest as she listened to the soothing effect of her "Let me entertain you, quietly." She leaned over to April's neck, licking her like an exquisite ice-cream. Her perfume's scent left a fragrance of strawberries and roses that massaged Viola's nostrils. This wasn't enough for Viola, she wanted more force, much more. Viola's never done it with a girl before, so she was curious.

"That tickles," April responded with a giggle. Viola bit into her neck and April's hands squeezed Viola's tighter. April let out a huge scream and her bubbly side had vanished. Her true frightening nature appeared she jumped of the table. April's face wrinkled into a dark glare so vicious it didn't fit in with the bright pink. The bouncy heart buttons were now up-side down. Viola laughed at her baby injury, knowing it would fade soon. "You bitch Viola!" April screamed, throwing herself on top of Viola. Her manacured nails dug deep into Viola's neck as her left hand pinched a lock of her lustrous black hair. "I HATE YOU!" April roared. "I HATE YOU, YOU BLACK WITCH! YOU SADISTIC WHORE!"

"April... you look... very sexy when you're... corrupted." And without another word, Viola played with April's heart buttons, turning them right-side up. Her breasts bounced up as the buttons became undone. "They looked like they needed some air," Viola told April as her eyes stared at her plumb breasts. At this point, April's true colors had melted away, back to the flirty persona that give her some luck over the years. "By the way, if my grandpa heard you, you may suffer an injury."

"AN INJURY?" April gasped, crawling to the chair.

"Just a little fatal injury," Viola giggled as she spoke.

"Then I should be careful then, right?"

"Yes you should be."

"In that case," April said, "we should have it your way." April stripped of her skirt and panties and bounced onto Viola's lap. "Just don't stab me or anything fucked up like that, okay?"

"I'll promise I will only give you a gentle injury."


End file.
